Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a network reformer and a network creator to which a rewriting rule is applied. They have the functions of separating a reforming target network to match an original before a rewriting, reforming a separated network per a rewriting rule, and merging a separated network.
For instance, a voice recognizer or a voice synthesizer customarily uses a network called an "acoustic segment network" or a "pronunciation network". A technique is sought for efficiently reforming or creating such a network. The following technical paper, for example, shows in detail the methods of using such a network in voice recognition and their effectiveness.
Shinta KIMURA, "100,000-Word Recognition Using Acoustic-Segment Networkers", IEEE, ICASSSP90 (1990 International Conference on Acoustic, Speech, and Signal Processing), pp. 61-64, April 1990.